O Confronto Final
by Lord Kukas
Summary: A última batalha chegou, as escolhas foram feitas e os dois lados vão se enfrentar num confronto sem volta, onde só um deles sairá vencedor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Wingardium Leviosa...**

O sol já havia se escondido no horizonte. Passavam-se das sete da noite e Harry esperava por Ron e Hermione, que iriam dar uma volta por Hogwarts com ele.

O grifinório estava em sua cama, lendo o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, enquanto tediosamente olhava os ponteiros do relógio que se moviam tão lentamente que Harry chegou a pensar que tinham parado.

Os olhos de Harry estavam se fechando, mas ele lutava para mantê-los aberto a todo custo.

Os ponteiros do relógio faziam um ângulo de 0º. Ao longe, o sino da torre de Hogwarts soou.

A essa altura, Harry dormia em sua cama como um anjo, e o livro de Defesa conta as Artes das Trevas havia sumido embaixo da cama do moreno.

Após a última badalada do sino do colégio, Harry acordou assustado, e sentiu uma presença maligna por perto.

Havia um bilhete na mesinha ao lado da cama de Harry. Era de Ron pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e dizendo que não imaginava que o "grupo" de estudos com Hermione demoraria tanto.

Harry ficou aliviado, suas experiências com bilhetes nunca foram muito agradáveis, e ao ver aquele, já havia pensado no pior.

Ele olhou pela janela e viu um enorme vulto se mexendo lá embaixo. Tinha altura de uma pessoa adulta e se movia lentamente, com a ajuda de outra pessoa.

"Voldemort".

Harry correu até o Saguão de Entrada o mais rápido que pôde. Seus joelhos imploravam por uma parada para poder ao menos acordar direito.

Potter nem deu ouvidos ao que seus joelhos diziam e continuou a andar, agora para fora da escola.

Foi chegando perto e pôde ver com clareza quem era. Sua suspeita estava certa. Era a encarnação do mal na sua frente.

Pôde sentir o frio do coração de Voldemort mesmo estando a cinqüenta metros dele. Seu fiel servo, Peter Pettigrew estava a seu lado. Sua aparência fétida não negava a podridão de uma pessoa que havia traído os amigos em troca de uma promessa incerta de vida eterna.

Assim como em sua forma animaga, Peter mexeu o nariz, farejando seu alvo. No caso, o moreno.

Os dois se viraram na direção de Harry. As fendas vermelhas de Voldemort penetraram as duas esmeraldas de Potter.

A cicatriz de Harry latejava violentamente. A dor era insuportável. Os neurônios do bruxo pediam socorro, sua mente não funcionava mais, suas ligações cerebrais estavam paralisadas e a única coisa que se passava na mente de Potter era a cena da morte de seus pais.

Um barulho interrompeu Voldemort e sua tortura na cabeça de Harry. Lupin saiu das sombras e impediu que o Lord das Trevas lançasse um Imperius em Harry.

Voldemort se irritara e fulminou Remus com o olhar. Antes que qualquer movimento do ex-professor pudesse ser feito, pode-se ouvir a frase: Avada Kedavra!

O corpo petrificado de Lupin caiu. O barulho ecoou por vários metros e na face do lobisomem ficou estampada toda a dor que ele sentiu no momento em que o feitiço foi lançado e aquele rosto ficaria eternizado na mente de Potter.

Uma lágrima saiu de olho do moreno, percorreu toda a sua face e morreu em sua boca.

As esmeraldas de Harry que antes estampavam o medo, agora eram como brasa. Harry nunca havia sentido tanto ódio e raiva percorrendo seu sangue.

Harry engatilhou a varinha e a frase "Petrificus Totalus" estava encaminhada em sua língua, quando foi surpreendido por um raio e uma voz dizendo "Expelliarmus".

O traidor mostrava porque estava lá. Enquanto o Lord se aproximava de Potter, e o corpo do bruxo era tomado pro um frio inexplicável outro grito foi ouvido.

Voldemort se virou e o traidor esta lá, caído, sofrendo com a sensação de mil facas incendiárias sendo penetradas em seu corpo. O antes "valente" rato, estava urrando de dor. Gritou até ser completamente devorado pelo fogo.

Enquanto Peter gritava e Voldemort assistia sua morte sem mover uma palha, Harry correu e recuperou sua varinha.

Os dois bruxos mais poderosos do mundo estavam com uma interrogação na face. Quem havia lançado o Crucio?

Quando Voldemort se virou novamente para Harry, este estava com a varinha apontada para ele. No meio da face do Lord das Trevas estava a irmã gêmea de sua varinha.

Quis o destino que a varinha que matou tantas vidas inocentes tivesse uma irmã boa, e por ironia, mataria o dono da "irmã-má".

Voldemort já via sua vida passar na sua frente, mas novamente Potter foi alvo de um "Expelliarmus". Dessa vez de ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy.

O cabelo platinado de Lucius era inconfundível.

- Potter, Potter... Finalmente vou poder dizer tudo que sempre quis dizer a você, pequeno imprestável – sibilou Malfou maleficamente.

Infelizmente, Luicus não pôde continuar a falar, pois caiu no chão morto como uma pedra.

Harry se virou para Voldemort e pôde ouvi-lo dizer:

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Lucius, mas o Potter é meu.

A frieza de Voldemort chocara Potter. Como ele pôde matar seu companheiro de tantos anos de maldade? **(N/A:Tudo bem que era o Lucius, mas nem ele merecia ser traído daquela forma).**

O jogo havia virado contra Harry e agora a varinha estava apontada para ele. O fim do bruxo estava próximo.

- Wingardium Leviosa!

A varinha de Voldemort flutuou no ar e foi atirada a alguns metros dali.

Potter se virou e viu...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem será que o Potter viu? ;OO

Fic com três capítulos. Esse é o primeiro (Não, jura? ¬¬)

Betada pela MaHhMarauder. Bgdão (LL)

Reviews são legais, e eu gosto :B


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Neville?!**

Potter se virou e viu Draco Malfoy em pé, com a varinha estendida na direção de Voldemort.

- Não, Potter. Antes que você me pergunte, não fui eu que lancei o Crucio em Pettigrew. Ir pra Azkaban depois de terminar meu sétimo ano não está nos meus planos.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado pelo feitiço. – gaguejou Potter ainda assustado.

- Não me agradeça, fiz isso pelo meu pai.

- Sinto muito, Draco.

- Tudo bem Potter, está feito. Agora vá e faça o que você tem que fazer.

Essa foi a última frase de Draco antes de ser atingido por um...

- Avada Kedavra!

Uma voz feminina foi ouvida e Bellatrix pôde ser vista atrás de Malfoy após o loiro cair no chão, estagnado... morto...

A face de Harry despencou... **(N/B:vai precisar usar Botox!)**

O coração de Harry falhou uma batida.

- Ele era só um garoto! Como você pôde?

- Cale a boa! Eu mesma vou acabar com você, Potter. Pra mostrar para sua mamãezinha quem é a melhor em matéria de atirar.

- Você nunca será melhor que Lily em nada, Bellatrix.

Um homem estava em pé, atrás dela com uma capa preta...

Bellatrix se virou, sem acreditar na voz ecoante que ouvia. Parecia que Sirius Black estava ali e ela se negava a acreditar nisso. A morena pôde ver toda a ira de Black no olhar negro penetrante do ex-prisioneiro.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Como pode? Você está morto!

- Voldemort não é o único aqui com sete vidas, minha querida priminha.

Bellatrix queria ser forte, mas se mostrava cada vez mais medrosa. Cada músculo de seu corpo tremia, e suas pernas não sabiam mais se corriam, ou se ficavam ali paradas esperando a morte chegar.

Black se aproximou de Bellatrix, e esta fazia de tudo para mover as suas mãos e lançar um feitiço em Sirius, mas seu corpo não respondia às suas ordens.

Sirius agora estava a pouco mais de 20 centímetros da mulher e todo o ódio do coração do animago veio à tona.

Pode-se ouvir uma voz, dizendo:

- Avada Kedavra.

Os dois corpos ficaram parados, tanto Sirius quanto Bellatrix. Após alguns segundos, a branca de cabelos mais negros que a noite, caiu.

Chegara à hora de Bellatriz.

Após a morte da bruxa, eram dois contra um no time de Harry, e o Lord das Trevas estava sozinho, indefeso, e aparentemente calmo demais.

O bruxo das trevas ergueu a mão, mostrando que recuperara a varinha e a apontava para Potter. Era a vez de Harry visitar seus pais. **(N/A: Achei tão legal essa frase. "Visitar seus pais..")**

Antes que a encarnação do mal pudesse se mover ou falar qualquer coisa, duas pessoas saíram das árvores**. (N/A: E o que os dois estariam fazendo lá? ;XX) **

Ron e Hermione estavam lá, e agora eram quatro contra um.

Um "Expelliarmus" mais uma vez foi ouvido, e o Lord do Mal perdeu sua varinha, e agora, nem havia visto onde aquela havia caído.

Voldemort, ainda assim, não perdia o sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Vocês não são os únicos que conseguem sair de qualquer lugar e aparecer para dar mais emoção à nossa briguinha.

Quando Lord terminou de falar, saltaram ao seu lado: Crabbe e Goyle pai; e por mais incrível e inusitado que pareça, Neville Longbotton.

Exatamente! O bruxo atrapalhado era um espião que Voldemort tinha em Hogwarts, o melhor que ele havia conseguido **(N/B: num quero nem ver os outros!)**, e o que mais o havia ajudado durante todos esses anos.

Neville correu e resgatou a varinha de Voldemort, e este, recuperara seu poder. Mas infelizmente, para Neville, isso nada adiantaria.

Ron foi consumido pelo ódio ao ver que o colega de quarto, de sete anos, era um traidor, como Peter; e sem pensar duas vezes, apontou a varinha para Neville, e pronunciando a maldição mais poderosa que há, o matou, sem ao menos ouvir meia palavra do bruxo.

Voldemort não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito.

Instantaneamente respondeu ao ataque de Ron, que agora, pagaria com a vida sua precipitação.

- Avada Kedavra!

Ron percebera que sua vida havia chegado ao fim, mas passaram-se alguns segundos e ele não se encontrava caído no chão. Na sua frente, o corpo de um homem estava atirado...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguém se atirou na frente do Ron ;OO

Quem será?:OO

mistério

Novamente, agradecimento à MaHhMarauder que betou a fic.

Sem ela, essa fic nem estaria sendo postada ;D

Reviews são legais, e eu gosto :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: O fim.**

Ron percebera que sua vida havia chegado ao fim, mas passaram-se alguns segundos e ele não se encontrava caído no chão. Na sua frente, o corpo de um homem estava atirado. Sirius Black o salvara. **(N/B: FDP!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Os olhos de Potter encheram de lágrimas e o moreno, sem pensar no que fazia, caminhou em direção ao Lord das Trevas.

Ron e Hermione tratavam de cuidar dos dois capangas da encarnação do mal, enquanto Harry travava uma batalha com o Lord das Trevas.

Em poucos segundos, Crabbe e Goyle estavam no chão, como covardes, implorando por suas inúteis vidas.

Os dois estudantes, sem pensar mais uma vez, apontaram suas varinhas para aqueles que seguiam Voldemort, e como num coro, disseram:

- Crucio!

Os gritos de dor puderam ser ouvidos por todo Hogwarts, felizmente, não havia ninguém no castelo.

A batalha continuava em ritmo acelerado, até que Potter conseguiu atingir um Expelliarmus em Voldemort, deixando o bruxo mais temido de todo o universo, completamente indefeso, e agora, sem cartas na manga ou aquele sorriso sarcástico que sempre brincava em seu rosto.

Harry fuzilava o Lord das Trevas, e este último, sentia toda a dor que havia causado a cada uma das pessoas que matou.

A primeira dor a sentir, foi a do senhor que matara na antiga casa, enquanto conversava com Peter.

Após, sentiu a ira de Sirius Black percorrer o seu corpo.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Lucius Malfoy, o loiro trucidava o antes líder, agora rival, e cada pedaço de Voldemort tremia.

A ira do lobisomem chegou logo após, e Lupin mostrou porque foi o melhor professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que Hogwarts já teve.

Cedrico foi o próximo da lista, o lindo moreno de cabelos castanhos soprou no coração de pedra de Voldemort, e toda a maldade se espalhara pelo corpo do bruxo das trevas.

Ele sabia que faltavam duas pessoas, e se a dor até ali já era insuportável, ficaria muito pior.

Lord das Sombras sentiu James e Lily se materializarem dentro de si, causando a pior dor que um ser humano como ele, podia sentir: o amor.

Os gritos do bruxo puderam ser ouvidos por toda a extremidade do mundo trouxa. **(N/B: garganta potente)**

Enquanto Voldemort gritava, como se fosse atingido por um Crucio, o moreno de olhos esmeralda estava na sua frente, assistindo a cada ato de camarote, sentindo-se feliz sabendo que cada um dos seus amigos puderam se vingar da pessoa que os tirou a vida.

Agora, era a vez de Potter mostrar porque era o melhor bruxo que havia no mundo.

- Accio Horcruxes!

Instantaneamente, os 4 horcruxes que restavam se materializaram na frente do Lord do Mal.

- Agora, Voldemort, é minha vez de acabar com você.

- Reductio!

Enquanto lançou o feitiço, apontou para os horcruxes, que viraram pó.

- Se bem me lembro, um bruxo que divide sua alma em horcruxes só pode ser morto se todos aqueles forem destruídos. Pois bem, os quatro que faltavam estão na sua frente, "_Lord_". –Harry pronunciou a palavra "_Lord_" no tom mais irônico possível - Falta só você.

O moreno apontou a varinha para a encarnação do mal, todo seu poder fora concentrado naquele feitiço, e, sem pensar duas vezes, lançou:

- Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort caíra no chão, frágil como um recém-nascido, mas sem a menor possibilidade de haver vida dentro de si.

Após o feitiço, Potter também caiu.

Para destruir Voldemort, usara toda a força que tinha. O bruxo moreno não era tão poderoso, a ponto de resistir a tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite, principalmente a morte de seu padrinho.

A vida de Potter também havia chegado ao fim. Mas, felizmente, com a missão cumprida.

* * *

By: Lord Kukas.

Betado pela MaHhMarauder, outra vez. Bgdo MaHh

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMO você ;

N/A:É isso aew. Acabou a fic. :B

Curtiram? Acharam uma bosta? ;P

Sinceridade é bom \o/

Fiquem a vontade pra criticar, mas lembrem-se que minha mãe não tem culpa de nada

N/B: Olá pessoas que estão lendo essa fic. Vocês são muito malvados. Que tal apertarem esse lindo botão roxo e deixaram reviews para o Lord?? Não mordemos, não azaramos e não amaldiçoamos! Deixem um escritor feliz! XD Beijos para vocês!

OBS:

N/A: nota do autor

N/B: nota da beta


End file.
